


We're Not Kids Anymore, Br'aad

by LynDreams



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynDreams/pseuds/LynDreams
Summary: This story takes place during arc two, episode 30, “Family Reunion.”I got the idea from Polywaggles (@polylovesjrwi on twt) and éowyn (@obnockhatebot)idea linked here -> https://twitter.com/polylovesjrwi/status/1288008837048545285?s=20also éowyn helped with the title, tysm your brain is massive.hope I did it justice guys. sorry it took forever.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	We're Not Kids Anymore, Br'aad

**Author's Note:**

> CW for nightmares, death, drinks (water), and Obnock'shai. Comment or DM me on twitter (@ReddLoveBot) for me to CW anything else.  
> Spoiler warning for Arc Two, Episode 30, "Family Reunion", and episodes before.  
> This is my first time posting on Ao3 so if it looks weird not my fault  
> Follow my twitter pleas

This story takes place during arc two, episode 30, “Family Reunion.”  
●▬▬▬▬▬๑๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Br’aad wasn’t used to castles. He wasn’t used to sleeping by himself in a big, empty room. Usually, the party shared rooms in inns or slept on the ground in some field. But they were apart tonight. It made Br’aad feel empty. Their absence rattled in his chest until he forced himself to go to sleep. 

Br’aad was used to strange dreams. He enjoyed them, even. He had fun chasing groups of half-chicken-half-orc hybrids or swimming in a sea of mead. Tonight, he laid in a hammock on a sandy deserted island. The sway was comforting to him. Ugarth stood by his side, holding a tray. On top of the tray was a briefcase. Somewhere far off, a lute was being plucked at. 

Ugarth gagged. Br’aad jolted up, just in time to see Ugarth fall to the ground, blood seeping into the sand. Standing over him was the Blue Orc, wielding a bloody scimitar. Br’aad was standing up now-- the hammock was gone-- he was in the sewers. The Orc lifted the briefcase and opened it. The briefcase fell to the ground, and the music stopped.

Ob’nockshai. 

The floor began warping. Br’aad could hardly keep his balance-- he held his arms out to catch himself against the walls, but the walls were moving too. He looked back down. Sylnan’s dead body laid limp on the floor. Ugarth had become Sylnan. Br’aad looked up at the Orc- No, Ob’nockshai- no, it was Brendan now. The creature had changed forms again. 

Br’aad’s balance was finally lost, and he fell to the ground, gripping Sylnan’s dead body for support. He looked down into Sylnan’s eyes. He didn’t know what he expected-- life, maybe? But Sylnan’s eyes were a dull gray. Dead. Gone, forever. 

Br’aad looked back up. He took in the space around him-- it had changed again. The trees were unnaturally tall. A large butterfly fluttered past. Velrisa stood above him, gripping Sylnan’s body. Br’aad stood up. Velrisa coddled a small, lifeless girl, and Sylnan was gone. 

“What did you do?” Br’aad asked, reaching out. Velrisa pulled away. Redd stood to Br’aad’s right. “Everything is fine.” Redd said, “Don’t worry about it. It was the only way.” 

“What?” Br’aad asked, whipping around. “The only way to what?”

“Bring Sylnan back,” Redd said, glaring at Br’aad. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

Br’aad looked back at where Velrisa was. No-- where she wasn’t. In front of him, the sewers stretched on. Brendan stood over Sylnan’s dead body, smiling. Behind him, the forest flourished. The trees grew taller and taller, and Redd stood in the middle of a clearing. 

You have to choose, Ob’nockshai’s voice echoed in his mind, kill or be killed. 

Br’aad woke up thirsty. He darted out of bed and stumbled to the desk where a water pitcher sat. He shoved aside the glasses and drank directly out of the pitcher. He didn’t stop when he heard the glasses shatter. He didn’t stop when water began to pour down his chin. He only stopped when the water was gone. He placed the pitcher back down. 

Next, he ran out of his room. He wiped his face with his sleeve as he ran. Sylnan’s room was at the end of the hallway, closest to the master bedroom where Mountain slept. Br’aad knocked anxiously at Sylnan’s door. After a minute, Sylnan opened the door with a scowl on his face. 

His arm was glowing. 

“What do you want, Br’aad? I was asleep.” Sylnan said, rubbing his eyes. Br’aad fell into Sylnan, clutching his nightshirt. He sobbed. 

Sylnan pushed him away. 

“You’re soaked,” Sylnan whined, “what the hell?” 

Br’aad looked down to Sylnan’s arm. The purple was extra bright, tonight. Br’aad could see where the tendrils wrapped up his forearm, glowing brightly even under the layers of bandages. 

“You’re alive.” he choked. 

“Yeah, I’m alive.” Sylnan said, “what are you talking about?” 

“I had a dream- a nightmare- a something. It was bad, I just-” 

“We’re not kids anymore, Br’aad.” 

“What?” 

“We’re not kids. You shouldn’t come knocking at my door whenever you have a nightmare, that’s bullshit.” Sylnan’s voice was hoarse and groggy from sleep. 

It took Br’aad a minute to realize that this wasn’t Sylnan. This was the demon talking, the giant gem, whatever is possessing him. Wasn’t it Br’aad’s idea to touch that fucking crystal in the first place? Br’aad couldn’t remember. It just seemed like something that would be his fault.

Br’aad didn’t say anything else. He didn’t know what to say. He almost expected Sylnan to attack him, to let the irrational anger out. 

“Stop pouting,” Sylnan said. Br’aad could feel Sylnan looking down on him with a scowl. He shuddered. 

Br’aad stayed quiet and Sylnan shut the door. 

We’re not kids anymore.

Br’aad’s childhood nightmares mainly consisted of bullies and evil fairies— normal shit for a seven-year-old. Vastly different from what he dreams about now. One thing has always stayed the same, though. Sylnan’s untimely death. 

When Br’aad has those dreams, he would always seek out Sylnan, and Sylnan would assure him that he was indeed alive, and would never die young. 

Of course, he lied, but it helped Br’aad sleep at night, so it was for the greater good. 

Right now, Br’aad didn’t feel like an adult. He felt like the same child who dreamt of bullies and death. He was the same child who sought out his brother’s reassurance, but his brother had shut the door. 

We’re not kids anymore.

Br’aad was well aware.

A door opened. Br’aad turned around, but Sylnan’s door was still shut. In front of him, Velrisa slid out of her room. 

She stared at Br’aad for a while. He sat on the ground, in front of Sylnan’s door, sobbing. 

Br’aad expected her to shut the door, just like Sylnan. But, she didn’t. She approached Br’aad slowly and crouched down in front of him. 

She was wearing a men’s shirt and trousers. They hung loosely on her. It was rare that anyone in the party saw Velrisa in anything other than her dress or armor. Right now, she seems comfortable. 

“Br’aad,” she said, “tell me what happened.” Her voice was soothing, and Br’aad relaxed. He tried not to look at her for too long- memories of his dream bubbled to the surface. 

The girl’s body in her arms, her damaged expression. Br’aad knew Velrisa held remorse for that moment. Br’aad knew she was trying everything she could to make it right.

He didn’t want to see her as a murderer, so he didn’t see her at all, choosing instead to stare at the marble floor. 

“I just had a bad dream,” he choked out. He brushed his damp hair out of his eyes to examine the floor closer. The black, gray, and brown rock swirled together beautifully. Br’aad wondered if the floor was specially designed to be that way, or if rock that beautiful was stolen from the surrounding mountains. 

He took a peek at Velrisa. She wasn’t looking at Br’aad, she was staring at Sylnan’s door. Br’aad looked back down. 

“And Sylnan?” She asked. 

“What about him?”

“I heard you two talking.” She said. “I just hope you know-” she paused, to lean back a little, “whoever is in that room isn’t Sylnan.”

“I know that,” Br’aad said, “but still he-” his voice was desperate, but Br’aad wasn’t sure what he was desperate for, “he let himself get to that point. He could fight it.” 

“I’m sure he is fighting it,” Velrisa said, “but you need to remember that it’s not his fault, or yours if the… demon.. is stronger.” 

Br’aad stayed quiet. 

“Sylnan isn’t trying to hurt you, it’s whatever is in him right now.” She said, “and you shouldn’t let-- whatever it is-- get under your skin.” 

Br’aad knew that, but still- it felt nice to hear it from someone else. Looking back up at her for a final time, he saw she didn’t look anything like she did in his dream. Right now, she was relaxed, kind, empathetic even. 

In his dream, she had the expression of a remorseful murderer. 

Br’aad stood up, and Velrisa followed. 

“I’m going to sleep now-- I,” he hesitated, but wasn’t sure why-- “thank you.” 

She gave him a soft smile. “Goodnight, Br’aad.”

That night, Br’aad didn’t go back to sleep. Instead, he stayed up in his room, combing his mind for ways to fix Sylnan, and to get his brother back. 

●▬▬▬▬▬๑๑▬▬▬▬▬●

Word Count: 1,405 words


End file.
